Christopher Hord
Personality. Christopher Hord is a twenty four year old man and ex-mecernary. He is one of the survivors of Bridgeport, he's located in the city with his sister, Agatha, and is currently attempting to escape the hordes of the city. Christopher seemingly has no morals and cares about very little, he's only damaged from the years of killing he had to do for the Mafia of Bridgeport when he was only seveteen. These killings kept his family alive. Before the Apocalypse Before everything went to heck, Chris and his family were a typical happy group of people. Of course there were times where it was hard and people yelled and hit, but after apologies were said everything went back to normal. Then one gloomy day while he was walking to his job as a pizza delivery boy, he walking on the sidewalk and looked toward the alley next to him. In there, he saw two men fighting, they were obviously upset and were arguing but then one of them did something unspeakable. The man pulled out a gun, which had a silencer on it, and shot the other man several times. Christopher yelped at the sight then covered his mouth, the man with the gun saw him. After pleading for his life, Christopher finally remembered he was an expert fencer in highschool and offered that he do this man's dirty work in exchange for his life and the life of his family. The mobster raised an eyebrow and sighed. Weeks went by and Christopher had secretly been retraining himself, only he used twin katana's taken from his father's samurai armor. The armor was authentic and was used as decoration. Christopher's mother resented the piece. When he had mastered the sword, by self teaching and quite a few googling expeditions, he thought he was ready to do his first job. He told nobody of this problem he was in, it's not like anyone could help him anyway. He was given the location of where his first hit would be, he was scared, he'd never killed anyone before. With shakey legs he made his way to the destination, broke into the apartment and waited for his target to come home while he waited in the darkness. To his horror, this target was a pregnant woman, this woman had tried to get a few mobsters put behind bars but failed. Christopher's employer was there as well, waiting in the shadows. Angrily, the employer shot the woman in the head while she pleaded for her life. The man then threatened Christopher that if he stalled another hit, he and his family would die. Years and years went by and Christopher's heart was continually hardened, day after day. He eventually turned into some mindless mercernary who took work without question. He killed many people and was never caught since the mobsters always cleaned up crimescenes. After the Breakout Relationships. Agatha Hord - Sister. Courtney Simmons - Missing Girlfriend. Daphne Hord - Deceased. Charles Hord - Deceased. Trivia Christopher was orginally 34, but his age was changed just in-case he met someone 'special', who could've been out of his age range. So his age was changed. Just in case. Category:The Simming Dead: Hope Category:Hope: Characters Category:Survivors Category:Males Category:Anti-hero Category:Emma's Characters